


Weekend Getaways

by ilyena_sylph, Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2017-12-05 11:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyena_sylph/pseuds/ilyena_sylph, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Manor is free for a weekend, Dick and Roy take advantage... only Bruce and Dinah didn't get to go to their planned vacation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weekend Getaways

Dick gripped the sheets tighter in his fists, feeling the sheer power that Roy was using to dominate this crazy rendezvous. A slip of the comment that no one would be in the manor over the weekend, not even Alfred, and Roy had gotten that look in his eye. The next thing Dick had known, they had been on their way to Gotham, and since arriving, had not separated more than six inches he thought. 

Now, from Roy's own dare, they were in Bruce's personal room, making love on the huge master bed, and Roy was in rare form. The complete lack of inhibition that his lover had was infectious as hot kisses, teasing bites, and occasional swats accompanied the intense loving.

Dick's eyes closed, as he felt the sweet bliss coming so close, Roy's mouth on his throat with bruising intensity. Dick could feel his cock straining again, nearing that perfect point even as Roy's body was beginning to tense in that oh-so-good, painful need fashion. Neither was making too much noise at this point, having pushed into the breathy gasps and quiet growls stage.

`~`~`~`~`

Bruce had decided it was no wonder they had rarely seen Oliver Queen at the more informal League events…not that he had done more than observe when he went, he noted. But as he walked through the manor with a purpose, Dinah twined around his waist and neck, all he could think of was the maddeningly insane way she was making him feel.

The woman had begun in the car, having been entirely too wound up after they're getaway plans were ruined by a supervillain attacking the resort they had booked. The sight of her pouting after the attack, those perfect teeth biting at her lower lip, had led him to suggest that with Alfred on vacation, perhaps she would be willing to actually go to the manor with him, and come up with their own vacation. 

She had readily agreed, and been so touch oriented since then that he had invoked his discipline over his body many times to forestall 'accidents'. They had been running under the gun so much lately that even he was feeling the drain, or had been until the first time Dinah had boldly kissed him and begun this little affair.

Now, her tongue and teeth were working the sensitive earlobe, and she had lost her blouse shortly after they entered the front door, followed by the bra. As she had opened his shirt in the car, the feel of her smooth skin on his was so enticing that he merely vowed to remember to find all the discarded clothing before Alfred came home. 

Bruce had to lean her against the wall not far from his door, responding to her needy kisses with a firm, hungry one of his own. His hand moved to her breast, appreciating her near silent gasp with a knowledge that she was running on a high-keyed motor tonight.

"Bed, Bruce, please," Dinah begged. He pulled her back away from the wall, completing the steps to his door and opening it. "I need to feel you, Bruce, now!" she said just as they stepped into the room.

`~`~`~`~`

There were days when it just did not pay to be Roy 'Arsenal' Harper. He was so close to having the best orgasm of the last hour, enjoying the thrill of being in the Bat's bed, fucking the Bat's son, who just happened to be the perfect other half of his soul. Dick was making those soft noises of incomprehensible pleasure, lost in the sensations of being fucked, and Roy thought it was the prettiest sight he had ever seen in a lover, the way Dick writhed up against him.

Then the door swung in, and his ears heard the oh so sexy voice of his childhood begging for a man who was not his father figure to have sex with her right then. Worse, the man in question was Daddy Bats, and their eyes locked in the same heartbeat that each couple became aware of the other.

"Ahh fuck," Roy hissed, not sure if he should try to cover them both, scramble away, or just drop dead right then.

`~`~`~`~`

Dinah felt Bruce tense all over a second before she realized someone was in the room he had brought her too. She took a moment longer to break her needy fixation on tasting as much of Bruce's skin as possible to peek back over her shoulder. She then immediately wished she had not, burying her face against Bruce's shoulder. 

"Oh god, no…." Why, oh why, out of all the lovers Dick had, did it have to be ROY?! She felt a flush of shame and guilt come over her; she might have booted Ollie from her life, but she could only imagine how this must be for him, to see her with another man. She then had to squelch a vicious jealous thought that an Arrow was getting in her way of being content, while he was obviously enjoying himself immensely.

`~`~`~`~`

"Bruce?!"

"Dick."

"Oh damn, Dinah…"

"Roy…"

`~`~`~`~`

Dick looked at Roy in absolute terror/shame/shock as the words drawled lazily out of his mouth.

"It's a big enough bed," he told the pair at the door. He lightly caressed Dick's lips with a finger to forestall the argument beginning there as he frankly challenged the Bat with his eyes. Dick gave a small pleading sound, and then bit the finger sharply to bring Roy's eyes back down to himself. The archer just smiled, and gave a small thrust, turning the protest to a moan.

"It also happens to be mine." The tone of voice threatened possession of all that was in the bed. Dinah had to bite her lip, trying not to laugh at the growling alpha male tone her lover was using with her son/brother figure.

"It feels pretty damn good," Roy said, and it was quite clear he did not mean the bed. Dick groaned, but Roy's hips were still working, flexing, driving him past the thinking stage.

Bruce made a small growling noise, but he was infinitely gentle with Dinah as he carried her to the bed. The woman found herself lying on the half of the bed the boys were not using, her outstretched hand brushing Dick's where it was knotted into the sheets. A surge of illicit thrill caressed her spine as that strong hand chose to grasp hers. She turned her face to the side to see him looking at her, questioningly, even as he was fighting the urge to give fully over to Roy again. She nodded, squeezing his hand as Bruce leaned down to kiss her throat.

"Shall we show these young pups how to really shake a bed, Bruce?" Dinah murmured in his ear as he fully covered her with his body. Bruce smiled down at her as he rose up just enough to see her. He then glanced to the side to see as Dick's face displayed every single sensation of pleasure and love he was feeling.

"I don't know, Dinah. Maybe we should just watch a while," Bruce rumbled, slipping to her side, then encouraging her to spoon so that both could watch as the young men moved steadily to release, with Dick biting back mewling sounds of need, and Roy grunting with the effort to hold back. The double set of blue eyes watched with two separate interests. Dinah was growing steadily more aroused, if possible, by seeing the pure passion and trust between the lovers. Bruce, though, had other thoughts. It pleased him to see Dick happy, in any fashion, even if it meant the young man was giving himself so fully to one of the rival Arrow Clan heroes.

Dinah encouraged Bruce's hand to roam by wriggling at every light touch. She kept Dick's hand in hers loving the feel of his growing abandon in that touch. "Dick, honey, don't hold back that voice of yours. Let my Roy hear it, let him know what he's doing to you," the small blonde purred.

The archer gasped, hearing Dinah encouraging his lover to be verbal. When Dick stopped fighting the urge to talk, his words spilled forward with soft obscenities, and many endearments, while Bruce idly caressed the beauty he held. He glanced again at Dick's face as both men swore in unison, their bodies tensing with perfectly intimate knowledge of one another. Dick's hand in Dinah's tensed bruisingly hard, but she did not pull it away, shivering hungrily at the sight of the two perfect bodies falling together to the sheets, temporarily sated.

"So, old man, think you can get her revved up that high?" Roy taunted Bruce a few minutes later, cradling his lover tight. They were spooned opposite the older couple, Roy's hand possessively caressing Dick's flat stomach. Dick was too boneless to truly cringe, seeing the eyebrow lift on the man's face. But it was Dinah's low laugh that sent a charge down his spine and to his quivering cock.

"Oh Roy, honey, you don't want to know what he's capable of…I might just encourage him to show you," she purred, as Bruce smirked. He preferred to be silent, watching the boys' eyes as they took in the fact he was getting Dinah's skirt and stockings off of her little by little. The blonde rose up and let him slip them full off of her, kneeling in front of him with her back to the boys.

Dick shifted just a bit, getting positioned just right against Roy's body as he prepared to unabashedly watch the elder couple. Roy kissed his ear, then his neck, but his eyes roved the smooth curves and lines presented by the view offered. Dinah was paying no attention to her audience now, her hands busy with the task of removing Bruce's pants. Dick halfway smirked; of course Dinah had no problem being watched when Oracle had her entire place wired for monitoring.

Bruce impatiently took over the disrobing, his eyes sparkling as his want to be near her was quickly made apparent when the pants came off. Roy made a small noise of appreciation, which made Dick immediately press back firmly, running his hand down Roy's thigh. The possessive maneuver made the archer return to kissing and nipping at the bared neck, his hand moving slowly over his lover's chest.

"They're made to look at, Dick," Roy rumbled. "She's just right, curves right where they should be, toned all over, and he's like the perfect athlete…solid, trimmed." Dick made a small noise at the way Roy's voice in his ear was making him react, moving wantonly just to feel his lover's body.

"What do you expect, Roy? Did you honestly think I would accept anything less than perfect?" Bruce asked in a dark, dangerous voice that was somehow …not Batman. His eyes roved the younger lovers, pointedly laying claim to Dick with his eyes alone. The acrobat flushed, somewhat off stride by the setting, but hearing the compliment there as well. Roy laughed, with his hand slowly creeping back down Dick's body in a teasing, fingernails only caress.

"Mmm, perfect is leaving, if you let the boys distract you again," Dinah said in a teasing voice, pressing closer to Bruce. "I believe, before we discovered our overgrown juvies playing in here, your hands and mouth were busy," she added. Bruce turned his attention fully back to her, smiling just that little bit at the corners of his mouth.

"So they were," he agreed, before leaning in to kiss her. She met him eagerly, slipping her hands between them to lightly trail her nails over Bruce's ribs.

Dick could feel his body recovering slowly, noticing far more of the other couple than he would have thought possible given the oddity of it all. He felt Roy gently wrap a hand around his cock, slowly working him as Bruce was working his way from Dinah's mouth to her shoulder.

Dinah moaned with needy overtones, slowly sinking back on the bed, her hair fanning out over Dick's arm. He slowly began twirling the ends at his fingertips, closing his eyes briefly. When he opened them, Roy was watching him with a look of almost pure lust.

"Every little touch, every little sensation has so much power over you," he whispered in Dick's ear, having noted the fall of soft hair and its effect. He used his eyes to point back to the other couple, so that Dick followed the gaze. Dinah was controlling Bruce by hands on the back of his head, inevitably pushing him away from tongue-worshipping her breasts to kissing down the trail of her flat stomach.

"Never thought I'd see this; a woman with the upper hand on you," Dick said before he could even think it through. Bruce's eyes flashed at the impish humor raising its head, but he contented himself with reaching the hollow of Dinah's hip.

"I wouldn't be so quick to tease, little Robin," Dinah retorted. "My Roy had you…has you well in hand," she purred, getting a light chuckle from the red head.

"He's good at what he does," Dick moaned, feeling said hand increase the pressure around his cock. Roy was moving in time with the strokes, his own erection now trapped between them. Both young men focused on Dinah's face as she bowed her back, reacting to the first teasing swipe of a skilled tongue over her clit.

"Yes, Bruce…don't stop," Dinah ordered in a husky voice, reaching for Dick's hand again. He took it, lightly rubbing his thumb over her fingers sensuously. "Mmmm, you have very nice hands," she purred. The blonde wrapped both her legs around Bruce's muscular back, crossing her ankles as she did, to keep him firmly where she wanted him. "That's it, baby…right there…." she said aloud, easing her hips up. A sharp cry escaped her lips as Bruce raked teeth across sensitive flesh.

"What's he doing to you, Dinah?" Roy asked, caressing Dick's thigh as he moved away from the fully hard cock, to Dick's dismay. "Is he using his tongue to fuck you til you scream for us? Or is he teasing you, giving you just enough pressure to make you want to be fucked harder the right way?"

"He's…flicking his tongue right over my clit, catching at it with his teeth…oh, yes….and then making passes ….oh that feels so good, Bruce," she managed, her hips rolling with an undeniable need to move as her lover played her body with expert skill.

Dick smiled at hearing the two talk so openly, so uninhibited, and knew he wanted more from the night than he had gotten so far. A quick kiss up to Roy, a tender last caress of Dinah's fingers, and he slipped from the bed to go retrieve something.

"Don't you dare stop," Dinah demanded, as Bruce eased back, or tried to, when the bed shifted. Roy chuckled as he could see the light in her eyes flash with commanding authority, but his eyes followed Dick into the bathroom. He waited to see how quickly his lover would return, wanting the sight of him walking with such supreme grace, nude, but Dinah distracted him with a sudden inarticulate cry.

Bruce had removed a hand from her hip, and now Dinah was bucking her hips, pressing against the man's face urgently. Roy could feel a deep shudder in his body as the hauntingly familiar incantations of 'God', 'don't stop', and the man's name began pouring from Dinah's lips. He had used those refrains in the past, jerking off in the quiet of his bedroom with images of green and red…. and then he felt the warm wet of a cloth enfold his aching cock as Dick was back, standing behind him.

"Mmm, thanks, 'Wing," Roy rumbled, lying on his back to stare up at the freshly cleaned brunette. "How'd you guess?"

"I know you, Roy. I know what makes you get hard, what it takes to get you off, what you're like on round two," Dick purred, his eyes full of lust. The acrobat finished, then climbed back up on the bed, just as Dinah's voice peaked and she blindly reached up, her nails digging into Roy's thigh unexpectedly. The archer hissed, but the twitch it gave his cock was almost worth it.

"Damn, Dinah, like a fucking cat with those nails," Roy teased, watching Dick wet his lips sensuously. Dinah was too preoccupied to catch it, but Dick smiled at his lover until he noticed Bruce eyeing the redhead sinisterly for the cat remark.

"She barely marked you, Feather Head," the youner brunette teased, reaching out to caress the silky blonde hair as she collapsed back on the bed from her orgasm, Bruce slowly rising back up onto the bed. Dick felt a surge of pleasure at watching Bruce take a kiss from Dinah, her soft moan muffled. "I bet that tastes good," Dick told them, speech following thought without censorship. Roy smirked.

"Why don't you find out, Robbie," the red head suggested. "Then you can put that wonderful mouth of yours to work for me," he added, earning another flaring look from Bruce. Dick could feel his heart hammering at the idea, as his eyes locked on Bruce's. He moved closer to the elder couple, while Roy watched him, smirking when Dick captured Bruce's mouth first. 

For a bare heartbeat, the older man did nothing, until Dinah's hands found his and Dick's, squeezing them. She then watched from beneath the pair as the kiss became two sided, and intensified. Dick was shaking, with the power of Bruce's passion pressing the kiss to a searing, breath-stealing conclusion. 

Roy's stomach lurched, seeing his lover kiss another man that way. Especially this man, and he was unsure what to do at first. His impulse to move closer warred with one to move away, before Dick broke from the kiss with a gasp. The younger brunette gave a happy grin, looking back down at Roy. So many things passed in that one look, before Roy relaxed; Dick was too happy to be jealous, and he still wanted Roy.

"Pretty good, Bruce," Dinah purred in approval, reaching out to touch him, to lightly run a finger over his cock. The hissing reaction evoked a small laugh from her, even as Dick was shifting to be closer to his lover. Bruce's eyes narrowed at the blonde, a hint of the alpha mentality rising there. He saw the flicker of uncertainty in Dinah's eyes, and forced himself back to the more docile role he took for her.

Roy was concerned with the fact Dick was working kisses over his ribs and hips, but he caught the shift from their partners in time to look and see Bruce's face. The surge to dominance, a hint of frustration, and then the calm look that he had shown to Dinah all night were not lost on the quick thinking redhead.

"Dinah," he began, his voice huskier than usual. "C'mere." He gave Bruce a look to quell the almost savage snarl at a perceived theft of his partner, but Roy only coaxed the blonde into laying against his stomach and chest. He called her Pretty Bird in his native language, a phrase she had heard often whenever Ollie had made her cry. He slipped his arm under hers, one hand coming to rest on her breast. 

"Mmm," Dinah murmured as the different but familiar calluses played over her nipple. The scent of his skin was another comfort cue, even if it smelled of musk and sex right now. She turned her head to see Dick staring at her, his mouth so close to Roy's cock with eager anticipation. "Bruce…I want you…and I want you to take care of me," she said, her voice going soft and tender with surrender. Bruce's face showed his concern, but Roy nodded.

"Come on, Ol' Man, she's been in charge for years…." Roy taunted. "She knows she's safe with you; she knows I'd kick your ass if you hurt her," Roy joked. That prompted Dick to laugh, earning him a snort from Bruce.

"Dinah?" The larger man could see what the boy was willing to do, offering a security line to the woman, but he had to be sure. The relationship with Dinah had been completely on her terms so far.

"Bruce, please," she asked, her voice hungry with need. "You've been holding back since we started…and I don't want you to." She folded one arm up over Roy's, her nails lightly scratching his skin in a caress, before she reached out and captured Bruce's hand, drawing him closer.

The older man took no more urging as he moved with more grace than his size should have allowed. As he parted Dinah's legs, he leaned down and kissed her hard. Dick reached up, caressing Bruce's neck one time before his hands folded around Roy's cock and sac, reminding the redhead of where they had been about to go.

"That's it, 'Wing…"Roy sighed, feeling the first licks across the tip with groaning pleasure. He kept massaging Dinah's breast, his other hand falling to play in Dick's dark hair as he closed his eyes. They snapped open as Bruce invaded his space some, just before the dangerous man bit his lips and forced a kiss that was nothing but a battle of wills. 

"Everything in this bed is mine," Bruce said in a hoarse voice, his eyes holding Roy's. The younger man bristled, until Dinah's hand squeezed his arm. Dick had paused in his ministrations, feeling the tension around him. 

"Listen to him, my Roy," she told the man, feeling his entire body tense. Long years of trusting the woman he was holding bought Bruce the time he needed.

"You make my boy happy, my young man…so you belong to me, through him," Bruce said, leaning in to bite the redhead's lip again. Roy's mind flashed over what that exactly meant, and it slowly dawned on him that Bruce…that Batman…had just accepted his place in Dick's life as legitimate. He bit back, and smiled when the dueling kiss intensified. Roy lost the battle for control when Dick took him into his mouth, deeply. His gasp let Bruce taste the younger man fully, a pleased rumble escaping him before he drew back and looked down at his lover.

"That's entirely too hot, and too long for me to wait," Dinah pouted at him, until Roy pinched her nipple. She shivered, and Bruce leaned back, watching her lazily. 

"Are you still hungry for me?" Bruce rumbled. Dinah whimpered, her eyes closing part way in a look that begged him to take her. "Say it, Dinah. Ask me to do just what you want," he told her in a growling voice, pressing down against her with his body, his lips at her ear. He felt the tremor of fear, replaced by the shiver of want in the instant it took for Roy to stroke her breast lightly.

"God, Dick, this is so …. wicked up here," Roy said, flexing his hips just a bit at Dick's slow cock teasing. "Dinah has this 'fuck me' look going on, and Bruce…damn he looks so proud and stern," Roy managed, feeling Dick increase the rhythm. "I swear your mouth feels as good as they look…oh yeah, Dinah, that's it, hold on," he managed.

Dinah was clinging to his arm as Bruce lifted her hips just so, running his thumbs over the bones there. They had never done this without her being on top, and it took him looking into her blue eyes to be sure he should now. She was watching him with trust, finally able to go to this point, even if it was due in large part to Roy's strong, hard corded arm holding her. Bruce nodded to himself, and reached to the night table with a fair show of flexibility, gaining a condom. It did not take him long to dress himself, rolling the condom down smoothly.

Dick glanced over the woman just in time to see Bruce ready himself between her thighs, using one thumb to caress her intimately before he pressed in. the younger brunette watched as her back arched, her chest held down by Roy, making her bow up in a bridge. Bruce gripped her hips strongly, drawing her tightly to him before slowly choosing their rhythm.

"Going to make him come before I make her scream?" Bruce challenged Dick, their eyes locking tight on one another. There was a glow there, one that took Dick back to happier days when they had been fully partners. He nodded with a faint smile quirking his lips before he concentrated on his lover. He knew just where to scrape his teeth, where to swirl his tongue around, and how hard to suck. It did not take him long to get Roy cursing and speaking in a mix of Diné and English. When Dick brought his hands into the seduction of Roy's senses, the archer was completely lost, forcing his body down on impaling fingers, rolling hips up to meet willing the willing mouth.

Dinah felt her living pillow's movements with a growing need to feel more, her mind slipping away from the remembered loss of control and further into just feeling what Bruce's body, what Roy's hand was doing to her. Roy's words flowed at counter point to her wordless cries and moans. His arm bearing down on her was all that kept her from thrashing as Bruce used every bit of his strength and finesse in his lovemaking. Between his deep strokes and his thumb still on her sensitive node. it did not take long to get her voice climbing the scales.

"I think she's going to scream, Dick," Bruce taunted the younger man. No sooner had he said it than Roy gave one thrust up, completely by instinct. His harsh breathing and tensed muscles told the story, while Dick's eyes sparkled with victory at Bruce. The elder man was barely able to nod before Dinah's hand locked on his hip, nails biting, just as she pulled her legs around him to hold him tight, bucking against the solid wall of his body with pure release. The sound of her voice cut off, as jaw and throat locked too tight, her eyes squeezing shut in the power of it.

"Wow," Roy panted, smiling at first his lover, then down at the woman he was holding on to as she slowly eased down. Bruce pressed into her again, and almost smiled when it made her react as sharply as before immediately. "And they say Dick's high strung," Roy joked. 

"Do they now?" Bruce asked, with a touch of seductive menace. Dick snorted with amusement.

"Only because I have a lover who's a fucking cock tease on missions," the younger brunette said, watching as Dinah whimpered with every small thrust Bruce made. Bruce leaned down over her, focusing intently on her face, the feel of her body moving in spasms beneath him.

"Let it all go, Dinah. You're mine now, to take care of, to keep." He kissed her throat as she bared it to him, feeling every shudder in her small frame. He felt Dick lay a hand on his back, knowing what this meant. Dinah whimpered, pressing back into Roy's hard muscled body.

"Easy, easy," Roy soothed, stroking her hair with his free hand.

"Join our family," Dick murmured, urging her with all his soul to take what Bruce offered right now, wanting Bruce to be happy and seeing just how much she gave that to him.

"Yes," she whispered, lacing her fingers behind his head, to draw him in for a kiss. Dick shifted around them, to lay where he could kiss Roy, wanting to do somersaults for the way Bruce's body immediately relaxed on her answer. 

"Well, 'Wing, looks like the Bat Clan just got pretty damn big," Roy teased when Dick let him talk again. The two younger men shared light touches with Dinah and Bruce as the elder man found himself lost in his lover, finally allowing himself release. It was a long quiet moment as they came to a stillness, only their hard breathing a sign of the intensity of what they had shared. 

"So who's making breakfast?" Dinah asked lazily, feeling very languid once her senses returned. Bruce bodily lifted her after removing the condom and discarding it, laying her beside himself, so he could rest his head on her chest. Dick looked at them, then Roy, trying to decide what he wanted next, as he ached with pent up energy and arousal still. The redhead was smiling with an evil gleam.

"I think we have breakfast right here," the archer teased, dragging his lover closer to kiss and touch with gentle hands. Dinah watched for just a minute before wiggling out from under Bruce's head to rise in a kneeling position behind Dick. Bruce propped up on an elbow as his lover began running her hands over Dick's sculpted back and flanks. 

"Oh god," Dick whispered, not daring to move as Dinah's hands explored his skin so expertly, and Roy's strong grip worked him. The shift of the bed indicated Bruce was not to be left out as he knelt, pressing tight to Dinah. Keeping her pinned to Dick, his hand reached around and began exploring the skin he knew and did not know all at once. When Dinah touched scars, it was with curious caresses. When Bruce did, it was with some regret, but mostly reverence for what the young man had given over the years. The difference, along with Roy's increasing strokes put Dick to the edge much faster than he thought possible.

"That's it, 'Wing. You've got me here, and two sexy lovers behind you…nothing to do but feel it all," Roy said in a hotly seductive tone. Dick shuddered, hips shaking as he tried to remain kneeling in light of the sensuous overload.

"Hmm, he's very pretty, my Roy," Dinah murmured, before teasingly kissing the nape of the acrobat's neck. "We have damn good tastes, when it comes to picking our Bats," she added, wriggling for Bruce's pleasure.

"Only the best for you both," Bruce said in a throaty growl, before biting her shoulder lightly. At her pleased moan, and Dick's shuddering gasp, he gripped Dick's hips tight and pressed Dinah more firmly into the young man. That was all it took before Dick was thrusting into Roy's grip, groaning with his own climax. Dinah's arms had looped under his, her hands holding him up at the chest while Bruce's strong fingers held those hips back. Roy was very pleased to see Dick sagging in their support as he found one of the cloths and quickly cleaned himself and Dick up. 

He accepted Dick back against him, rolling him to where he faced Dinah as the elder two laid down. The blonde pressed her forehead into Dick's chest, as he wrapped an arm over her, and Roy's hand came to rest on her hip. Bruce pressed close to her back, his long arm reaching across her and Dick to rest on Dick's hip. His other arm went up along the pillows, so that his fingertips brushed Roy's hair. This was one day that would see him sleep quite a while, with his family safely near him.


End file.
